


Control

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>042 Hidden(for Lover100), Yowl (for Aphrodite's Blessings) and Entrapment (for fc-smorgasbord)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

“One of these days I really am going to curse you, Malfoy” Hermione growled pushing him up against a wall. A fateful day when she was thirteen she’d learnt just how amazing it felt to have power over him and now she was sixteen she planned to use it. Not that he knew that, of course.

“Yowl, Granger, what got into your pumpkin juice?” He smirked at her and she glared at him. “Fine, I can go with this” He grabbed one of her shoulders and whirled them round, pushing her into an alcove, nearly invisible in the low evening light.

“What are you doing” Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the thumping of her heart.

“It looks to me that it’s not a fight you trying to entice out of me,” His hand slid from her shoulder up to her neck. “More of an itch you want scratched” His face was millimetres from hers and she couldn't help but turn pink. “All you have to do is ask”

“Fuck you” She gasped, trying to cling onto any self control or dignity she had.

“I’ll accept that as you asking” He titled her head back so she was looking up at him and kissed her before she could protest.

When she didn’t shove him away he deepened the kiss, a hand daring to find her thigh, teasing slightly before slipping under her knickers. She pushed against his fingers when they brushed her clit, her back arching against the wall. She bit down on her thumb when she came, not trusting the silent corridors to be empty. She smoothed herself down and nodded politely, excusing herself.

“Where are you going?” Draco stared after her.

“Goodnight, Malfoy” She didn’t look back.

“What about my turn?”

“Goodnight. Draco.” She smiled to herself. So easy to control, it was almost cruel.


End file.
